Dreams
by Sugarbubblez
Summary: The story is FINISHED. I think chpt 6 was a repeat to chpt 5, I fixed that prob. Plz R/R!! I hope that you enjoyed this story! =)
1. The Beginning to Everything

Body most of it is Tristan's P.O.V. 

Note: First fan fic, easy on the comments, e-mail me! thanx! =) 

_"Tristan, I broke up with Dean." Rory stated matter of factly. It was her eyes, blue, shimmery towards his, that made the situation better. She was his--finally._

_"So...what now?" Tristan asked hopefully. But he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it coming out of her lips. _

_"I--" _

_He got impatient, knowing that Rory was his, he walked towards Rory before she could continue further and kissed her. His lips briefly met hers, heaven, without dying. _

**BBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG** the alarm rang, Tristan opened his eyes. "Damn, it was a dream again. I know she'll never brake up with Dean for me." 

A morning routine for him, he woke up, took a shower, changed into his uniform, spiked his hair a bit, and collected his stuff for school. He sat down in the kitchen table, and his nanny presented his breakfast. 

_Poor boy! He lost his appetite since the beginning of the school year. I wonder what its about? Maybe a new girl? He is certainly handsome boy. I'm so proud of him. I've nursed him since he was little. I know its mean, but his parents are inconsiderate, never paying a cent of concern his way, no affection or love. Only money. Tristan is a good kid, just needs more love. _

__

_The dream, so real...._ He picked at his breakfast, losing once again his appetite._ Oh well, at least I'll see Rory today. She's been sick for awhile, coughing and sneezing. Maybe she has the flu._ _Rory_... that brought a soft smile on his face without realizing it. 

_He's smiling. There's that _LOOK _again! The eyes _DO _tell all. He's in love. Ah, love. At 16, that special someone, is always true love._

__

__Tristan said good-bye to his nanny and left to go to school. While he was driving to school, he saw Rory walking. _Ah, so she takes the bus. What number is it? _It said 65 Harvard.He looked at the clock, 8:15. Tristan suddenly stopped and rolled down the window. "Hey Rory!" Rory turned her head. "Oh, it's you, Tristan." She said meekly. He was hurt, as if Rory was expecting someone else and was disappointed it was only him. But he put away his misery and asked, "You need a ride?" he smiled at her. _Wow, early this morning, and she still looks good. She must have just woken up, her hair's still wet. _"Um, ok, thanks." Rory accepted the ride gratefully_, _but hesitantly. Tristan took a deep breath, he could smell her shampoo. It was lemony tinge smell. He had a goofy smile on his face. But thoughts interrupted him when Rory started to cough violently. 

*cough sounds* Rory bent her head in spasm as she coughed, her face red. Tristan stopped the car immediately ignoring the sound of cars honking at him. "Rory! Are you ok? You want me to drive you home. You shouldn't go to school." He asked concerned Without thought, his hands touched her forehead. He took a sharp intake of breath. _It was burning! No his Rory was sick!_ _His Rory? When did that come from. He was never possessive, jealous, or protective--ever. But she was different from other girls. She was Rory. _

__Rory, we've got to get you home. Where do you live?" 

A murmur of reply came out. With that information, Tristan drove Rory home. __

__Tristan knew he was speeding, but Rory was sick! 

Finally Tristan got Rory home. During that time, Rory seemed to be off. She was asleep. _She looks like an angel. But as angels, she's out of my reach. _

"Rory, wake up. You're home" Tristan gently rocked her to wake her up. Only groans replied back. Tristan touched her forehead only to discover that her fever has risen. So he lifted her to his arms. _She doesn't weight a lot. This is the only time probably that'll I'll be this close to her. So innocent. In a way, Mary does suit her. So pure, so Rory like. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. _With that he went towards Rory's house. 

Across the street was Dean, stricken with astonishment. _What is Tristan doing with my girlfriend? I knew that jerk likes Rory. I told him not to go near Rory. But wait, why is he carrying her? Maybe something is wrong with her! _With that determination Dean ran. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Dean growled. 

"She's sick. Get her keys." Ordered Tristan. __

__With that, although Dean didn't take orders, he retrieved the keys. He knew where everything was. Instantly out of Rory's back pocket of her book back was several keys. Dean picked the right one and opened the door. "Her room, turn right, and you'll see a door on the right again, that's Rory's room." This time Dean ordered Tristan. 

_But how did Rory got to be in Tristan's car?_

__

__

_He knows where everything is already. I'll never fit it. The only comfort I have is my dreams--only up to before I get up! Sweet Rory, don't worry. _ He laid down Rory on her bed gently. He heard distress moans coming from her. Her in pain, caused him more pain. The only comfort he could do, was to smooth the sweat on her forehead, and brushed aside the stray hairs that stuck to her face tenderly. 

_He really likes Rory. You could see that, and his heart is gonna break, when he finds out that Rory and I are together still. Rory will never like him back that way. Oh damn, I have an exam to go to. _"Yo, Tristan, don't you have school right about now? I have an exam, so I really have to go. I don't want to leave Rory alone. I'll call her mom." 

"No, it's ok. I'll call the school to tell them that Rory can't go to school and I'll call in there myself. I'll take care of Rory. Her mom is probably busy." _ I don't want to leave Rory with Tristan, but he has the idea, I have to leave, and Lorelai needs to work. _"Ok, I'll be back around 4:00, and her mom comes a bit later usually." Dean handed Rory's keys to Tristan. Take good care of her. Please." Dean said softly, and then he left. 

"Rory, hold on. Ok? I'm gonna buy you some medicine for your fever." But before he did, Tristan found a cloth and dipped in a bucket cold water and wiped her face. Then cleaned the cloth and folded the cloth and laid it on Rory's forehead. 

Almost an incoherent groan of a replied came out of Rory's lips, "Don't leave me..." When Tristan was about to say "Wait, I'll get the medicine" before he had to chance to speak, Rory interrupted, "Dean." A frown came on his face. 

_Dean this, Dean that. Who's here Rory? Me! _Jealously surged through his body. But instead he walked out sadly and found a pharmacy and got Rory's medicine that was needed. When he returned Rory was fluttering. "Shhhh Rory, I'm here. _Tristan. _ I got your medicine." He poured the liquid medicine into a spoon he found in the kitchen and said, "Ah" Rory opened her mouth and Tristan poured the medicine into her mouth. 

Two hours later. 

_Where am I? Why aren't I in school? Oh...head...the last thing I remember is getting into Tristan's car. _"Tristan!" Rory opened her eyes. 

When she felt weight on her lap, she saw a blond hair. _That isn't Dean's hair. _Figure rose suddenly. "Oh Rory, you're up. That's good." Tristan placed his hand on her forehead. He seemed to be satisfied. "You're fever is all gone." Rory stared at Tristan blankly. 

_Why is Tristan in my home? _

__

_Rory feels better. I'm so glad. _He checked his watch, it was only 12 in the afternoon. He saw Rory's eyes roaming towards the clock on her wall. "It's 12. I think we could go back to school." Rory suggested. Feeling better, she already talked about school. _That girl, school really matters to her._ "No. You just got your fever down." Tristan said. "But, _Tristan, _I really feel better!" Rory said brightly. "Please...." Rory pleaded. _It's so hard to say no to Rory. _"Ok, you wanna change to another uniform, it's kinda wet." Tristan suggested. "Ok! Wait, I'll be done in 5 minutes!" Rory grabbed her extra uniform and rushed to the bathroom. 

Rory washed her face, and tied her hair back into a neat ponytail, and changed her uniform. True to her word she was done before 5 minutes. 

_She looks so radiant. No makeup doesn't even take long for her to get ready. _

__

__"Ready? I got the car ready." Tristan asked. "Yup." Answered Rory. But she added before coming towards Tristan's car, she lightly touched his arm and said, "Thanks for taking care of me." She smiled and continued to walk towards his car. He automatically unlocked the car, and opened the door for Rory. She smiled her thanks. _I love her smile. When she touched me, I felt this electric shock. _

__

__Since they were arriving at lunch, Tristan treated Rory to lunch and they ate at a local deli shop, Rory said her thanks, but she could buy her own, Tristan insisted. _I might not have this chance with Rory again. She's...Dean's. _He didn't like the thought of Rory being _Dean's._ But he knew it was true. 

10 Minutes later they arrived at Chilton. They both got out of the car. Stun faces revealed at Rory was at Tristan's car. Both were late. Paris was one of the many unfortunate viewers. 

_Rory does nothing and she has Tristan. Her face is flushed...probably because Tristan complimented her. But why doesn't he pay attention to me? I...never saw that look Tristan Dugray had at this moment. He has a silly grin on his face. He likes Rory! _Then at that moment, Tristan's arms came over to Rory's shoulder to help her up. Paris saw something she didn't want to see. Tristan murmuring into Rory's ears. 

At that moment 

"Are you ok. You feel sick? Want me to drive you back home?" Tristan was half way leading Rory to his car again, when she replied, "No, its ok. Just I guess I'm thirsty." Rory said meekly. 

"Wait here. Sit." Tristan motioned to Rory to sit at the steps of the school. He ran inside to buy Rory a juice. 

Tristan was running inside of the halls of Chilton. Several people were staring at him, as if he's insane. _I must be. Catering every whim for a person. Rory. _A soft smile came to his face when he thought of her. _Her soft hair, her blue eyes, her tiny cleft in her chin. Every detail made Rory, Rory. But, Rory's thirsty. _He finally got to the machine, and got change out of his pockets, when he was about to put the money into the slots, some of his friends came and one slapped his shoulder. 

"Dugray! Yo man, where were you today?" His friend Jason asked. 

"Oh, I saw Rory walking to school while I was driving, and gave her a ride, on the way she got really sick, so I drove her home." Tristan explain. 

"Uh huh...though I have to say, she is HOT" all the guys nodded in agreement. 

But Tristan wasn't listening, he put his money and pushed the button for apple juice. He saw Rory having it three times in a row at lunch last week. _Woh, how did I notice that? _ He got the juice and run outside to meet Rory. _To meet Rory. That sounds really good. Really good. _

__

__"Here Rory, got you apple juice." He offered her her juice. She took it gratefully and said, "Thanks! Apple juice is my favourite." She smiled and took a big gulp of it before she capped it the lid on. 

"I know." 

Rory gave him the blankest look. She blinked, but before she could contemplate any thoughts, Tristan yelled, "Bye Rory." and stalked off. 

_Tristan is mine. I will have him. Rory's just a challenge for him, he'll be over her. I'll just have to offer him something that she won't ever offer--herself, her body...her heart. _

__"Hey Tristan," Paris smiled coyly. 

"Oh...hey, um, Paris." Tristan wasn't directly looking at her. He was distracted. When Paris adverted her gaze where Tristan was looking, she scowled. _She's just a challenge to him._

__"So, I thought that you and I could...get together this weekend for a movie or something?" Paris asked, hoping that it'll direct his attention towards her. 

"Well, sorry Paris, I'm sorta interested in someone else, and I want to make sure she knows it." Tristan said. Then he had the silly grin without realizing where the grin came from and where his eyes were still. _He still thinks that the world doesn't know whom his fascination is. But, maybe he is really interested in Rory. He's giving up free dates so Rory could come around. I will have Tristan Dugray!_

__"Tristan, Rory doesn't like you. She has Dean. Do you think that she'll brake up with Dean for you? Think hard, because this offer may be the last!" Paris awaited for Tristan's answer. 

_Damn it! I'll still give you tons of offers...just say yes! You want someone like Rory--I'll play hard to get, I'll do anything!!!_

__"How did you know?" Tristan asked, finally his eyes adverting towards hers. _Finally, some attention. A same step...go slowly._

__"It's kinda obvious Tristan. You practically drool at the thought of Rory Gilmore. She's with Dean, you saw them at the dance, no?" With that, she gathered all her dignity to leave aghast Tristan to his own thoughts. 

_Paris is right. Rory doesn't like me. She likes Dean. _He walked grimly towards his next class--with Rory. _I really do like her, I'm so scared though, I never felt this way before. Strange, hm? Someone I truly want, isn't for me. Doesn't want me. _He walked, a small single drop tear threatened to come down, but Tristan didn't allow weakness, he already had a weakness and her name is Rory Gilmore. 

The whole school buzzed with the news. It was already obvious that Tristan Dugray was totally, utterly in love with Rory Gilmore. But Tristan wanted to get over Rory. It was killing him to like her, and the affection wasn't returned. So during the whole sophomore year, Tristan Dugray paid more attention to every girl in school, and never uttered a word towards Rory. Of course the girls knew that Tristan's heart wasn't into it. All the so-called relationship only lasted no more than a month. No one dared to enter his heart. Because they didn't want to admit that fact that Tristan's heart belong to Rory. The one relationship that lasted was Paris and Tristan's. They went out all through junior and senior year. There was rumors that they would get engage after college. 

Graduation day, year 2003. 

"I first came to this school in my sophomore year. I knew no one, I was a nobody. I came from a small town, Star Hollows, I had a 4.0 g.p.a., a best friend, and just met a guy. I really didn't want to come to Chilton. The academic was hard, I had no best friend, not even a friend, and the guy...I was scared maybe if I'm not there, he'll meet someone and I'll never get a chance. Guess what? I made friends, I still have my best friend, I have a 4.0 g.p.a, and I'm going out with the guy. From that year, I think I took the most risks in my life. They might be juvenile, but when you're 16, everything is hard, and seems that its the end of the world. But its not. You have to take chances and see where it'll lead you. Because you only have once to live for. Chilton, is one of the best schools, and also the hardest. They taught me a lot more than studies, they taught me skills that will help me endure the future. But life isn't always centered around school. But we learn and it helps us grow. Good-bye to childhood and hello world. Congratulations graduates of year 2003." Rory finished her valedictorian speech and stepped down the stage, and loud applause and cat calls came her way. 

_She's still not mine. After two years and I still like her. Paris is good, she's nice, smart, pretty...but she isn't Rory. I still want Rory. She still has that look in her eyes--for Dean. Lucky guy. But he probably knows it. _Tristan took his glaze away from Rory and his head down a tear threatened to come down. _No! I won't cry. I WILL win her, I still care for her, she's still in my heart. I want to win her heart, but I wonder if I can._

__

__

_He's still in love with her. Wait, it's not love, its infatuation, love is reciprocated and Rory doesn't love him. Even when I have Tristan, I don't have him, not his heart. I gave him my body, my everything, and I don't have anything from him but only in bodily form. I want to win his heart, but I wonder if I can._

__

__

He looked around and saw Tristan looking at his girlfriend and turned his head down. _Well, well, well, Tristan still likes Rory. It's not hard to see why. _ The thought of Rory made him smile softly. _I really love her, and I don't want to lose her, and I won't. Not to Tristan. _Dean was fumbling with a ring inside his pocket. _I'm gonna propose soon, maybe at dinner tonight. That's a good idea. I've been in love with her for three years and never thought of another girl. He was totally besotted with Rory. I love her._

__

__"Hey Paris, I'm gonna say my congratulations to Rory, be back in a minute, k?" as soon as he said those words he walked towards Rory without a second glance to Paris. 

"Rory!" Tristan yelled. He was trying to get near Rory, but people were blocking his way. _Story of my life. Always obstacles to overcome. She truly is a vision, so lovely. So out of my reach. Snap out of it Tristan. She's not yours. Say what you wanted to say and leave. Make a clean cut._

__"Congrats Rory. I hear you're going to Harvard. Me too." Tristan said. 

"Yeah? That's great. I'm going to register next week. I'm excited, aren't you?" Rory babbled on. Her excitement of going to Harvard was surreal. 

"Hey, I'll drive you there, if you want that is...it's going to be great." 

"Thanks. My mom couldn't she has a wedding reception at the Inn." 

"So...I'll pick you up next Monday at 8:00 a.m.?" 

"Yup, that sounds good, thanks again, Tristan!" Rory said. Tristan smiled and left. _Damn you! You said you wanted a clean break, and making plans with her is a clean break? You moron! _

__

__

__"Tristan, are we going together to Harvard next Monday to register?" Paris asked. _I could see that smile again. It must be Rory's effect._

__"Um, sure, I offered Rory a ride too." Tristan said. _Damn you Rory! Tristan is mine!!!_

__"Oh ok." Paris said a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

"I'll give you a ride, if you want" Tristan said. _This conversation is more like with a friend rather than your girlfriend, Tristan!_

__"Yeah, I'll like that. I'm glad we're going to Harvard together." 

"I'll pick you up at 8:15 a.m. Don't be late. I gotta go, Paris." Tristan stalked off. 

_I wanted alone time with Rory! Damn Paris! Wait...Paris' my girlfriend, not Rory. Rory's Dean's. I don't like that one bit. Those dreams are still there. They haunt me. Why is that? Why can't it leave me alone and get on with my life. _

__

__

"Dean, Tristan offered me a ride to Harvard on Monday. So don't worry about me. You have work, right?" Rory asked. She kissed Dean lightly on the lips. 

Absentmindedly Dean was looked towards Tristan. _He's jealous of me, I have Rory and he doesn't. _"Tristan?! But...But..." Dean protested. 

"What? But what?" Rory asked curiously. 

"Rory, do you know Tristan liked you ever since sophomore year?" Dean asked. 

"No, Dean don't be silly, we're friends...He practically hates me. Why do you think he called me Mary?! Hm??" Rory teased. _She's still naive...Everyone knows she's beautiful and smart, kind, wonderful...list goes on and on._

__"He has, and..." 

"Don't worry. My heart is with yours, you know that, don't you?" Rory kissed him last and said, "I have to go. See you tonight? At Chez Soiree, at 7?" 

"Uh huh, bye Rory" Dean kissed her once before letting her go. 

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

__

__

_Rory's in love with Dean. I have to get away. _"Paris! Paris!" Tristan found Paris at the parking lot and asked, "Paris, how about tonight you and me at Chez Soiree at 8?" Tristan asked. His jealously full-blown at the fact that Rory was kissing Dean. _I have no right to be jealous, but I am!! _"Really? Ok. You pick me up?" Paris inquired. 

"Yeah, so I'll see you at 7:45 p.m.. Don't be late." Tristan warned. He walked off to his car. 

_Rory, what'll take to win you? _Out the corner of Tristan's eye he saw Rory. "Damn you car! Flat tire??!!! How am I gonna get home now? Stupid car!!! I have to buy a dress and NOW you fail me?!!" Rory yelled at her small vehicle. 

Tristan laughed softly. "Hey Rory, you need a ride?" 

"Yeah. Could you? I'd really appreciate it!" Rory smiled. 

Tristan's heart skipped a beat. _She still has that affect on me! _

__"Where do you have to go to buy the dress? I'll take you there" 

"You don't have too, it's too much trouble, I haven't bought the dress yet." Rory said. 

"It's ok, I have nothing to do right now. I don't mind going shopping" Tristan said honestly. 

"Um, ok, thanks, Tristan!" Rory smiled and entered the convertible of Tristan's car. 

"You know, I know some great boutiques that sell really nice dresses." Tristan suggested. "It's not far from here." 

"Thanks." 

On the way they talked about a lot of stuff, about school, life and everything. To Tristan it seemed as if he was falling in love with Rory, deeper than ever. "Here we are!" 

Together they walked into several stores. To Tristan, it seem that all dresses that Rory tried on, was magnificent. However, they walked in Guess store and Rory found a dress with spaghetti straps and it was ice blue, silk material that clung to her body. It was shimmery ice blue material that had a slit up to her knee and it was floor length. It was absolutely beautiful on Rory, and this time she couldn't deny it. Rory looked at the price tag. "Its on sale..." Her smile turned into a frown. She turned to Tristan, "You know what, I don't think this dress is for me. I'm gonna look around, I'm really sorry Tristan you must have other things to do, so you can go. I'll find a ride later." 

"I think the dress is for you, Rory." Tristan said softly. _I'm gonna buy you that dress. I have money. _Tristan knew the dress size was 6, and when Rory went to change out of the dress, Tristan got the same dress and went to the cashier and bought it with his credit card. It was a 150 dollars. _It's worth it. She's going to wear it at the grad party at 10 tonight. She'll look beautiful as always. _ This thoughts were interrupted when Rory stepped out of the dressing room. "Rory, I went to buy you a gift for graduation saying congrats on being valedictorian. Please accept it. Ok?" Tristan asked, and he added. "If you reject my gift, I'll be really hurt." 

"Ok, but I didn't get anything for you." 

"I wasn't the valedictorian, was I?" That seemed to shut Rory's mouth. 

Tristan presented her gift, and Rory knew what it was. The dress. "Thank you Tristan." She went up and hugged him and kissed him softly on his cheeks. The two stared at each other intensely and Rory was to first to brake the glaze. 

Tristan drove Rory to her home, even though it was 2 years he was last been at Rory at the faithful day when she was sick, he still remembered. Rory didn't say a thing. "Thanks again Tristan. I'll see you guys at 10 at the party?" Rory asked. 

"You guys?" Tristan asked 

"You and Paris" Rory softly laughed and went inside. 

_Because Rory, you're still in my heart._

__

__Later that night at Rory's House. 

Rory put on the dress and put her hair up in soft curls, it was simple coif, but elegant, but not too overdone, or underdone. It was just appropriate. Rory had done her makeup but applying a little amount of foundation, and had gray charcoal pencil liner on her eyes, and put a sliver slimmery eye shadow, and applied a bit of Clinque "kissyfit" to add a hint of colour to her lips. She put a shawl on and waited for Dean. When Dean arrived, he said "Wow Rory, you look...stunning" 

"Thanks, Tristan bought it for me. He said it was a graduation gift for being valedictorian." 

Dean frowned. "Dean, its a gift, and your notion of him liking me is preposterous!" Rory smiled and said her good-byes and left with Dean to go to Chez Soiree. 

"You look beautiful did I tell you that?" Dean asked 

"Sort of." Rory blushed. 

"You do, but I don't think you need makeup at all, you look great just as you are." Dean said truthfully. 

At Chez Soiree. 

Dean and Rory sat at the candlelight and ate their dinners and talked and laughed. Just than Tristan and Paris arrived. Tristan's immediate look was on Rory. _She looks beautiful._

__"Tristan! Look, its Rory and _Dean_. Let's go and say our greetings." Paris pushed, she wanted to rub salt on an open wound. _Maybe this will make him realize that Rory isn't up for grabs._

__"Wow Rory, that dress is really nice. Where did you get it?" Paris asked. 

"At Guess, I have Tristan to thank for." Rory said, and smiled at Tristan. 

All Tristan could do was stare at Rory. _She looks absolutely beautiful. _Without realizing Tristan said softly, "You look amazing Rory." 

All heads turned to Tristan. He said nothing. He lead Paris to their seats which was near Rory's and Dean's. 

"Paris, you look really nice today." Tristan commented. But Paris looked pale compared to Rory. 

"Yeah? Thanks. I bought it last week for today." Paris replied. It was a green dress, the colour of emerald that came to the floor, and the slit was up two inches above Paris's knee, and it was strapless. It was mostly made of sequins and it gleamed in the light. Her brown hair was swept up in a french twist making Paris look elegant. Paris had foundation, powder, and gold, slimmery eye shadow with red lipstick. _But Rory, wow, I knew she was pretty, but tonight...But she doesn't need that makeup, though she looks good in it. _

"Rory, I want to say something to you, and it's not now, but for the future. Our future. Understand?" Dean asked, looking deep into Rory's eyes. _She looks stunning. This is it. I'm gonna propose. _

__Rory nodded in understanding. "After Harvard, and when you're ready, will you marry me?" Dean kneeled on his knee and held Rory's glaze and eyes. He held a simple solitaire. A silver band with a small diamond in the middle. The whole restaurant was looking at Dean and Rory's table all anticipating at her answer. 

_He proposed to her! She might say yes. _Tristan closed his eyes, hurt. But he couldn't stop staring at Rory, waiting for her answer. 

"Dean, get up. We're too young to make decisions so far into the future. I really do love you, you know that, right? But...we're both going to different college, me Harvard, you UCLA. Totally different places. What happens if you meet a girl and you fall in love with her. I'd be devastated, and I don't want to go through that. So ask me again, after college if you still love me." Rory concluded. 

"My mind is made up, you know, I fallen in love with you since sophomore year, and I still feel the same. Wait, mistake. I fallen more deeply in love with you, and can't imagine what it'll be like without you in the future." Dean persuade 

"I know, let's wait though. Please?" Dean could never have said no to Rory. It was impossible. 

_She said no. Good, at least I have a chance with Rory. In Harvard, anything can happen, lets just hope it's for the best. _

__

__After the Chez Soiree and to the Graduation party. 

"CONGRATULATIONS RORY!!" The everyone shouted as soon as Rory entered the ball room. "Thank you, everyone!" Rory answered back. 

The whole night was filled with joy, laughter and fun. 

"Rory, may I have this dance?" Dean asked as he bowed and kissed her hand. 

"Why, certainly, it'd be my pleasure!" Rory wrapped her arms around Dean's neck. 

_It's deja vu. Just like the dance at sophomore year. They gonna kiss, I'm so sure. _Just like Tristan predicted, Rory and Dean kissed. A scowl appeared on handsome Tristan's face. _I want to be the one that holds Rory, says the sweet endearments, and to kiss her, and know that her heart belongs to me. _

__

The dance ended, and everyone started to wonder and talk, but there was another slow dance coming on and Tristan walked to Rory, before Dean had a chance and went behind Rory's back and whispered in her ear, "You look lovely, Rory. May I have the honor of this dance?" Rory turned her head, "Ok, Tristan." To the onlookers they saw something that they shouldn't seen. Tristan totally oblivious to the world, because Rory was in his arms like his dreams. It seemed as Tristan held to Rory a little tighter, a littler closer, and closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he wanted to remember everything about her. Even Paris noted that. 

__

_He never held me that way. _

__

_He's totally besotted by Rory._

__

_I never want to let her go._

__

__The two unlikely couples were dancing to the song *NSYNC's "I thought She Knew" Dean and Paris were not happy to see Tristan all over Rory. But truth be told, it looked as if Tristan was in love with Rory. 

"May I cut in?" Dean interrupted. He didn't want to see anymore of Tristan fawning over his girlfriend. Not that Paris had to see that Tristan's heart didn't belong to her. 

Reluctantly, Tristan let go of Rory. "See ya, Rory, till Monday." Tristan walked away. 

"Paris, may I have this dance?" Tristan asked. 

"I thought you never ask." _more than one ways._

_I wish Dean never interrupted our dance! _*Sigh* _I was in utopia! Paradise that was right infront of me, in my arms. Dean is very lucky._

__

__The conflict. 

The dance ended, Paris and Rory had went to the restroom. During that time, Tristan decided to confront Dean. "Dean." 

"Tristan" The air was tense, even a knife could cut through it. 

"You're a damn lucky guy, Dean." With that Tristan left and walked across the room to get a drink. 

At the Rest room as the same time Dean and Tristan was talking 

"Hands off of Tristan, Rory Gilmore, because I won't let you have him. He's mine!" Paris streaked. The other girls huddled around to hear the argument. 

"I know, and I don't like Tristan that way, Paris." Rory implied 

"Accepting gifts, dance...Oh I say there's more going on!" Paris was hysterical. "Everyone knows Tristan is still in love with you. How do you do it, Rory? Wrapped around your finger, calling him, and he'll run to you, gladly." Paris was pouring out her resentments. 

"You can have him, I don't like him that way, for the last time. Did you know that Dean proposed today at dinner?" Rory asked. 

"Everyone heard. Did _you _that Tristan's heart was breaking, waiting for your answer. You could have seen the pain in his eyes and the relief when you said to wait." 

"Paris, it's not my fault whatever you think that Tristan likes me. Because he doesn't we're just _friends._" With that Rory left the restroom. 

Two seconds later. 

"I know." Dean whispered softly. 

"You know what?" Rory teased. 

"That I'm a hell of a lucky guy to meet you, to see you, hold you, and to kiss you." 

"I'm not that special, Dean." 

"Yes you are. It's so natural to fall in love with you, and love you. It's like breathing." 

Rory faced Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Dean put his arms around Rory's waist. She lifted her face and kissed lightly on Dean's lips and murmured on his lips, "Do you know how much you mean to me?" 

_The rate of their relationship is going, I'll never have a chance with Rory. It hurts to see them hug, laugh together their secret jokes, their intimacy, their love, and kissing each other. It really hurts. Could I be in love with Rory?_

__

_I must love Dean, right. But why did I reject his proposal tonight? Do I have doubts? I know I should love Dean. My first boyfriend. Have we lost chemistry? Why does Tristan comes to my head once in a while now? Nah, probably because Dean and Paris' nonsense. Yeah, it has to be. _

_I know Rory loves me. But why did she reject my proposal? Doesn't she love me, doesn't she see our future together? Or am I in it at all? I just have to try harder now. We're both going to colleges so far from each other. It'll take more effort, but Rory's worth it. I don't want to let her go. I love her too much to._

__

_Tristan's in love with Rory. I have to face facts. His eyes tell everything. They're hurt the fact that Rory and Dean are hugging, kissing and laughing at a joke. He can't take it. He's not mad, but sad. He really wants to be with Rory. Then why the hell is he with me? Because Paris, you want him badly, you want him in any circumstances, even if he's in love with someone else._

__

__"Ladies and Gentlemen! We would like to announce the cutest would-be couples in Chilton. This means that they have never dated, but would look utterly adorable. Just a thought. Even though many of us have significant others, do not take this offensively or seriously. Because it's just for fun!" Announced the school spirit girl. She was elected for three times in a row, she definitely filled the role though. She was perky, bright and amiable. 

_I hope its me and Tristan...wait, did she say that the couples that never dated. Technically in heart, Tristan isn't with me, maybe we could still count! _Paris thought bitterly 

_Maybe it's me and Rory, it'd be so cute. Take our picture, and I would treasure it forever. She's so beautiful! _Tristan sighed wistfully. 

_It better not be Rory and Tristan, I don't want them to have "warm" memories. Its already bad enough Tristan gotten into Harvard. I need to keep a close eye on him. I do trust Rory, I just don't trust TRISTAN!_

__

__"Dam da da...Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugray!! Come on up. I never knew why you never date Tristan, Rory!! But then I see your boyfriend, then I remember!" joked the spirit girl. People in the audience laughed along. But it was laced with truth. __

__"SMILE!" Spirit girl said. 

Tristan and Rory took a picture together and Rory laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" 

"The fact that it isn't for the cutest _couple, _but _would be _couple!" 

But truly the two young people did make a nice sight. Even Dean and Paris agreed silently to themselves. 

_Wow, never thought of it, but Rory do make a good couple with Tristan. But he better watch out, don't dream too much, Tristan Dugray! Because Rory's mine!!_

__

_Tristan and Rory do make a cute couple. I knew that, but I don't like the fact it came true, and in front of the whole graduate class of 2003!!!_

__

__"How about a dance between the cute would-be couples???!!!" Someone in the crowd yelled. Slowly, out of control many in the crowd yelled, "YES! YES! YES! Rory and Tristan!!" 

Rory looked back to Tristan, and smiled. "Why not, Dugray?" 

Tristan held out his hand and Rory took it, and Tristan lead her down the stage to the center of the dance floor. As addition someone turned off the lights and put spot lights on the couple. 

Tristan bowed gallantly and asked, still holding her hand, "May I have the honors of this dance." He flashed his famous Dugray half smile. _Because it might be my last._

__"Yes." Tristan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. He still had the charm. 

"Awwwwww.." The girls sighed softly. All loved Tristan. The guys "Aw" sarcastically, but in reality, they were jealous. Rory first came to Chilton, she was pretty, also in an innocent way. The guys realized it back then, but never had the guts to ask her out. For she was publicly known to all of Chilton, taken. Now, she turned to become a beautiful woman. Poised, witty, nice, charming, beautiful, intelligent. A rare combination in a person. But Rory Gilmore was all that and more. 

The scare that gave the crowd was that, it seem the dance meant more to Tristan than a simple one. The look in his eyes gave it all away. Everyone thought. _I knew he had feelings for Rory Gilmore. _

__The girls thoughts were, _No wonder his heart wasn't into a relationship. He's been in love with her! I knew it since sophomore year. Poor Tristan. Rory's in love with her boyfriend. _

__The guys thoughts were, _No wonder his relationships never lasted. Poor Paris, she doesn't deserve this! No wonder he never let us talk about Rory how pretty, nice and smart she is._

__

_That look again! _Paris and Dean thought. 

It was buy LeAnn Rimes "Can't fight the moonlight" 

Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to you'r heart  
  
  
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.  
  
  
(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win  
  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
  
  
(repeat) 

The song ended. "Thanks for the dance, Tristan. I think the other girls are jealous. Go dance with them, and keep 'em happy!" Rory joked. 

"Yeah..." _But the only person I want to make happy is you!_

__

__"Dean." Rory whispered behind his back. 

Dean twirled around and his hands went to her waist and kissed her. So passionately that even both were surprised. 

__

_He never kissed me like that, ever!_

__

_I never kissed anyone like that. That urge to remind Rory that I'm still here was so strong. _

__

_The kiss they just shared, it's so...passionate! I never seen a kiss like that. Rory and Dean never kissed like that. It's their first real kiss that meant it because they...lo...love each other! _

__

_Maybe that kiss will delusion Tristan that Rory is Dean's! I have to win his heart. But how can I, if he's so besotted with Rory?! _

__

__"Paris, we need to talk." Tristan led Paris out of the ballroom. When the couple were outside. The walked a bit out of the territory of the ballroom. He made Paris face him. "Ahem, this is really hard, and I'm nervous. We've been together for like what? About two and a half years..." Tristan stated. _I can't believe I'm gonna break up with Paris. But I know she deserves a guy who gives her his heart. Mine's not with her, its with Rory._

_He's gonna propose! Good, finally. Don't be nervous Tristan darling!_

__"Yea..." Paris was interrupted before she could start her sentence. 

"Don't interrupt, because then, I might lose the guts to say what I have to say in my heart." _Don't be hurt, Paris._

_Go on, Tristan!_

__"I think we should break up. I'm sorry." Tristan finished. "If you still need a ride on Monday, I will give you one. But please don't be mad. I think we're better off as friends." 

"I hate you. You are doing this because of Rory Gilmore. She'll never give you the daylight. She _loves _Dean. Don't you see the look she gives to Dean and Dean to her?!" Paris was mad now. She knew that Tristan liked, or moreso obsessed with Rory, but to give up a relationship this long..._ha! Why didn't you break up with me, long ago Tristan Dugray? _"Why didn't you break up with me long ago, Tristan?!" Paris waited for the answer. 

"It was selfish of me. I wanted to make Rory jealous, and make her see how great I can be. That I'm over her. To be with someone, like she has with Dean. So much more..." 

"You are great. But, you can only make her jealous if she loves you. You aren't over her, not by a long shot. I thought that if you went out with me this long, you would see how great _we _are together. Rory was the apple in your eye, and I know I can't beat that!" 

"I'm truly sorry." 

With that Tristan left, going inside. 

__

_Tristan...how could you???? After all these years together, I really thought that I could erase her off your mind. I gave you my all, and she did nothing! How did she won your heart so securely?_

__

_Rory, I will win your heart. I...I think...I might be in love with you!_

__

__Monday. 

*Honk honk!* 

Rory came out of her house running towards Tristan. "Sorry, I'm late, Tristan!" 

"It's ok. So, you hungry?" 

"Yeah, a bit. We could go to Luke's. I have a major craving for his hamburgers, if you're ok with that..." Rory asked. 

"Yup! Hamburgers sound great." 

At Lukes. 

"Coke, cheeseburger with fries with gravy, please, Luke." Rory ordered. 

"I will have, Coke, cheeseburger with poutine." Tristan ordered. 

"Coming up, kids. Rory, I heard you're going to Harvard. Real proud of ya!" Luke told Rory. 

"I'm really excited!!!" 

"You should be. Your orders coming right up!" Luke went away to get their food. 

"Rory, you will be the star at Harvard. You got a scholarship to Harvard, and you know people there! You won't be lonely. How great is that??" Tristan hyped. 

"Well, the scholarship part is great. I know no one..." 

"Hey! You know me!!!!" 

"Ok, so given. How great is that? Well good...it's just that..._Dean _didn't get it." 

"Ah so the boyfriend dilemma comes in!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well _he _could cheat on you, or find someone else..." Tristan sowed a paranoia seed in Rory's head. _I'm sorry, but if I have to win you, I will do anything. _

"He wouldn't would he?" 

"You never know...I mean you go to Harvard, he go to another school so far away. Phone bills are costly. Visting even more so. You could try." Tristan informed her. Even though he wanted to break them up, he couldn't bear to see misery on Rory's face. _She loves him! Damn..its gonna be harder than I thought. Nothing's ever easy._

__"Foods ready. Here you go kids." 

"Yum.." Tristan broke the silence between them. 

At Harvard University. (Sowiez to ppl. I know that they live in Star Hollows, but what State I do not know! =) So I'll decide that it was only a couple hours of driving.) 

"So Rory, meet me up in 3 hours here. Ok? You have a cell with you so if you need any help you have my cell number?" Tristan fussed over Rory. 

"Yes mom!" Rory laughed and walked away. 

"Wow, who's _that _cute guy? He sure is hot. Well gotta go girls, see ya, if you do see me." A girl giggled with her friends and walked towards Tristan. 

"Hi, I'm Cheryl Florrester. Nice to meet you." Her voice was filled with attempt seductiveness laced with dishonesty. Tristan preferred, the straight out comments, the honest sound. Like Rory's. 

"Hi. Tristan Dugray." He absently introduced. His thoughts were still with Rory. Although they said to meet up later, he missed her_. Jeesh, its only been what, 2 minutes and I miss her?? I have this girl, who is flaunting over me, and I'm not interested. I've got to be crazy...for Rory._

__"Um, have you seen my girlfriend. She's this tall, the most gorgeous blue eyes, a little cleft on her chin, mahogany brown hair?" Tristan pointed. He didn't want this Cherise girl or whatever to hang on his arm, in case Rory saw and got jealous. _Yeah right she'd be jealous! But I don't want her to get the wrong idea, I need to show Rory that I'm all hers. _

"I don't think so. But maybe you want to get a coffee?" Cheryl pushed 

"Uh, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that." Tristan lied. 

"What she doesn't know...can't hurt her." 

"Sorry, but Rory...I couldn't do that." 

"You know, I would have thought that you are the type of player boys." Cheryl commented. 

"Nope. Faithful to the end. Sorry, but Rory means too much to me. It took me a LONG time to win her." Tristan confide lying partially. 

"You want to tell me it?" Cheryl asked. _Oh well, at least maybe we could be friends! Ha! With that face and body...Friends wouldn't last long. Oh well...buh bye Lil' Rory! Cuz Tristan's mine! _"I loved Rory for so long. She had a boyfriend at the time. She brought him to the dance, mind you that she never knew I liked her, I was just a jerk who bothered her...I couldn't handle it. She didn't like me back then. So I dated a lot, and one girl particular, Paris. But...she wasn't Rory. Finally I broke it off, and luckily, Rory and her boyfriend broke up. She and I hooked up, after I chased her a lot though. Now we're going to Harvard together. It's going to be great." Tristan told her. Though he lied, he wish that Rory and him would come together for real. 

_He's eyes, when he's talking about Rory, there...starry. He must really like her. Hmmm I wonder who she is..._

__"Well, you must really like her." Cheryl state. 

"Love her." Tristan corrected absentmindedly. 

"Tristan! What you doing here...line up to sign up for the courses you want. They're really filling up. I barely got into Journalism!!!" Rory told Tristan excitedly. "Hi, I'm Rory." She turned to Cheryl. 

"Cheryl Florrester_._" 

"Tristan, Cheryl, whatcourses are you guys going to take?" Rory asked. Tension was around them. Tristan couldn't keep his eyes off of Rory. 

_So...well, well, well, it seems Mr. Gorgeous is single. Those eyes can't lie. He's not with Rory, but he sure likes her! Well, this is my chance._

__"Well, I think that I will sign up for couple course and get a cup of coffee. I was hoping Tristan here will join me." Cheryl plotted. 

"I think he wouldn't say no. Right Tristan? Well I gotta go!! Meet you in 2 and a half hours, rite?" Rory ran out. 

"So your _girlfriend _ said it was ok. So how about that coffee?" Cheryl asked. 

At a coffee shop. 

Cheryl flipped her blonde hair over her shoulders and eyed Tristan in attempt to be 'sexy'. "So you and Rory aren't going out, are you?" Cheryl stated matter of factly. Her green eyes narrowed to him. 

"No. But I really like her...a lot. But she doesn't notice me. Yeah its true, I liked Rory for a long time. When out with a lot of girls, found one girl who happened to like me a lot. Paris, but I decided couple days ago, it wouldn't work out, not with me thinking of Rory. The dance part is true, and her boyfriend, Dean is still with her. He proposed to her couple days ago. Rory said to wait, he's going to UCLA. I hope he finds another girl." Tristan told Cheryl. 

"You really like her, don't you? So you are rejecting every date a girl asks you? In hoping Rory will notice you and you'd be still single." Concluded Cheryl 

"Yeah." Tristan smiled sheepishly. "I never felt about anyone I do as much as I do about Rory. I think she might be...the one I truly fell for." 

"I think you should move on...you are extremely hot, smart, nice...no sane girl would ever say no to you. Go after another...say you and me, dinner sometime?" Cheryl suggested. 

"Rory. Dean is the one who hung the moon for her. Her first...love" Tristan choked. It hurt him to admit that Rory was in love with Dean. 

"How long have you liked Rory?" 

"Since sophomore year." 

After everyone gotten their courses selected. Tristan and Rory meet at the designated destination. 

__

__"Rory, got all your classes?" Tristan asked. 

"Yup, you?" Rory asked back. 

"Uh huh. So maybe...we'll have a class or so together?" Tristan asked slyly. 

"Dunno, what did you choose?" 

"Science bio and chem, physiology, English Lit, Latin, Media Arts" 

"I have English Lit and Media Arts. Maybe we will!" Rory smiled. 

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor, Tristan, then why Media Arts?" 

"Because, I wanted some enjoyment. Why have so many boring lectures? I thought open my horizons." Explained Tristan. In truth he knew that Rory wanted to take English Lit and Media Arts. It happened that to be a doctor he needed English Lit. The Media Arts wasn't necessary, and he wanted classes with her without jeopardizing his future career. 

"Oh that's nice." Rory said absentmindedly. 

TBC 


	2. Everything Changes

Body Their trip to Harvard ended, and Rory stepped out of Tristan's car. The ride home was rather quiet for Rory, who didn't know _what _to say. Maybe it was uncertainty, or maybe the fact on knowledge that Tristan was in love with Rory. It could have been anything. A person can only be so dense not to acknowledge Tristan's affection--towards Rory Gilmore. 

"Thanks Tristan, I had fun." Rory thanked Tristan as she walked out of the car. 

"You're...welcome, Rory." He genuinely smiled, which he rarely did, he only did when Rory was concerned or around. "You know, I had fun as well. Well, I hope to see you soon, and have a good summer. Keep in touch, Rory." Tristan saluted. 

"You, too. You're the only person I know there, besides that girl you met. Bye." Rory smiled and walked to her front door, and bothering to say anything more, or even waiting for Tristan's reply. 

Tristan stared dumbfoundly. _What would it take ME to win a girl wonderful, amazing as Rory? Hmmmm, just the best part of life, the happiest moments just happens to be in my dreams. Then again, today was a lot of fun. _Tristan smiled, and drove off to his home. 

_Tristan dumped me?! I can't believe it!!!! Well, who WAS that blonde girl that was drooling over my Tristan?!! No one, and I mean NO ONE can have him. Not even Rory Gilmore. Hmp, Tristan Dugray, you think you're done with me? Think again. I will be Paris Dugray sooner or later. Maybe I should change my image. Maybe he likes the Rory look. It's simple, I guess..._ Paris stared at herself in the mirror for a good half hour and decided to cut her hair and dye it darker. _Well future Paris Dugray, you my dear, will have to change. Dramatically and drastically. _Her eyes, green was not bright and luster, as Rory was bright and luster as it was blue. _My eyes have to be bright. Tomorrow I'll buy green contacts. Maybe some new makeup? I know, I'll make an appointment with MAC to get my makeup done. Plus my hairdresser. Maybe some shopping at the mall. That's it. I just have to chance my image and my attitude. _Paris made immediate appointment with MAC and her hairdresser. Her hairdresser was for tomorrow at 1 p.m., and MAC at 4 p.m. Paris had so much time left until dinner and she decided to take a bath. 

At the same time at Dugray. 

_Rory, Rory, Rory. Hmmm, how about Rory Dugray...WAIT! Did I, Tristan Dugray, the former, "Player of Chilton" is daydreaming about a girl, and thinking about the future?! Rory Dugray?!...but it DOES sound good. Mrs. Tristan Dugray. It has a nice ring to it. I have the whole summer before school starts...with Rory. Why deny it Dugray. Instead of trying to get over Rory Gilmore, make her yours! I should take a shower, maybe it'll take my mind of things...or more particularly, Rory._

At the same time at Gilmore's. 

Rory Gilmore's Things To Do During the Summer. 

Get text books for school 

Get note books 

Get tools for school (pen, pencil etc) 

Get Agenda 

  * Get a summer job 
  * Get some new clothes 

Currently, Rory got a job at a boutique store, Guess, where she got her dress for the grad party. Her few pay checks went to the clothes she had to buy in order to "promote" the store. But she got 50% off all stuff in the store. She worked longer hours and made a lot more money then she anticipated. During the almost three month summer vacation, Rory got new clothes, as well as cash to go to school. Her grandparents chipped in, as well as her mom. Since the Inn did well during the summer, Rory was able to board at Harvard with 3 other girls. (During the middle of her summer Harvard called with the news of her room and mates). _Maybe I should change my look? I mean, I am going to Harvard. I got new clothes, from work. Maybe a haircut? Yeah, a haircut would be good, some highlights. I have extra money, so maybe I will buy some stuff. A little change won't hurt. I need a bath, I'm so tired from work! _ _I'll call and make an appointment up to get my hair done. _

The next day... 

"I want you to cut my hair, few inches shorter than my elbow. Layer it. (Her hair, let's say presumably down to your back, its really long). Then I want you to darken my hair few tints, a rich brown colour, with _very _few highlights, Antonio." Paris instructed. 

"Whatever you wish, Ms. Gellar" Antonio said. 

It took half hour to cut and style in which Paris hoped. Then Antonio applied some dye mix to her hair, and Paris waited one hour. After, slightly washing and drying hair, Antonio put a plastic hat like and pulled some of Paris' hair through the holes in the cap. This helped to make some of the "few" highlights. This took shorter time, only half hour. Then he washed Paris' hair, and did last minute touch ups on the cut and dried and styled. 

"Thank you, Antonio, you did a marvelous job. I don't know why I haven't thought of it, nor you. I like it." Paris said, and signed the bill with her credit card tipping Antonio well. 

Then Paris went to the mall and found she had one hour. So went to an optical place and asked for non prescription colour contacts. They had a free booking and showed her the colours, and Paris chose a green contacts with slight brown in the middle. She paid for the contacts, she bought several of them, since they were only one day usage. 

Then she went to MAC to get her makeup done. The makeup artist applied foundation and powder, and put some concealer under her eyes. Then she got out a charcoal eyeliner and defined Paris' eyes, and applied some light brown eye shadow on her lids. She then got out blush, the colour was a bit brown, pinky colour and applied it to her cheeks, to give its define. Then she got out a lip liner that was pink-red, and a lipstick in similar colour (sorries, I dunno the names, so I'll describe the colour). The makeup artist added a little gloss to her lips as a finishing touches. 

"You are done, Ms. Gellar." 

"I like it. I will buy all the things you have used today." Paris got her purse out and got ready to pull out of credit card. 

"Very well. Thank you." 

She looked like a different person. Then Paris went to the ladies room and got out the contacts and put them in. She looked and felt different. Maybe it was the image. _Maybe this will catch Tristan's eye. _ Paris got out, and got stares from other guys, and they smiled, and Paris smirked back instead, that only got them to think she was a snob....Paris went to varies stores and got new clothes for the new year.... 

Same time... 

"I want you to cut my hair 2 inches shorter, and layer it." It would be past Rory's shoulders. Rory's hair was straight cut, but she decided she wanted to layer it. After the hair cut was done, she went to mall and bought some makeup from Clinque. She got an almost lipstick in Almost Blackberry that made her lips look reddish berry colour. She decided, as well as her mother, and even along with the person from the desk in Clinque that she didn't need anymore makeup. Her coloring naturally was beautiful. So she paid her stuff and went home to pack. 

At Gilmore's 

"Nice haircut Rory!" Her mom commented. 

"Thanks, anyway, I need to start packing, school starts in one month, and I want an early start, do everything in Harvard, and buy some supplies..." Rory rushed. 

"Come down! Ok, first thing first..." Lorelai laughed as she suggest. 

"Mom, I need some boxes, I need to start packing!" Rory asked her mom. 

"My daughter, The Genius! Can't believe you're leaving!!!" Lorelai complained sadly. 

"Don't worry. Hurry, get the boxes!" Rory demanded jokingly. But truth be told, she would miss her mom. 

"Yes Mme!" 

Rory packed her books first, then some of her personal stuff, like her pictures, awards etc. Next was bedding. Grandma gave her money, which she accepted since she was in no financial situation to be proud, to buy new bedding, so when in the holiday's she'd still have her bedding at home. Rory had bought bedding that was simple, like herself. It was dark blue to cover the mattress, and matching pillow cover. Her blanket cover was sky blue. She washed them earlier and packed them into the box. She had bought couple pillows and a blanket. Mattress was sent to Harvard following week that her grandparents had bought for Rory. She thanked them. Rory had already visited her rooms that she would occupy for the next four years, and it was spacious, she had her own room, and three others for her roommates, and a semi-kitchen, two washrooms, and a small living room headquarters. (I know this is unrealistic..but go along) Her mom and her bought some paint to paint her walls with. She had chosen the colour for the walls the lightest of light blue. There was a window in her room, that had enough space to place plants. A desk was provided, and Rory decided to bring her lamps to school to add texture. She had funky tall lamps she had recently bought at a garage sale, it was purple and blue lamps. Then she packed her clothes. She had at her job bought some hair accessories, earrings, one sunglasses, couple shoes, and 4 pairs of jeans, lots of tops. Since she had discount, they were really cheap. (Rory bought them on sale, and plus 50% off.) Then she went to Abrocrombie and Finch and got some sweaters and sweat pants for night clothes, and some special clothes from other places. She carefully placed her new clothes in big boxes. Which consisted of 2 boxes of summer clothes, and 3 boxes of winter clothes, since they were thicker. Two men would have to carry one box, since they were quite big. In her suitcases, she would take with her in the car, she added her older clothes that was still wearable. She left out few clothing to wear for the next few days. She bought new toothpaste and toothbrush and some toiletries in her suitcase. Her room, minus the boxes looked like she was still living in it. Although some personal stuff was removed. Other bigger boxes were in the living room. The place was a mess. "Done! I hope I didn't forget anything." Rory said to her mom. 

"Honey, I think you need some...kitchenware!" Lorelai reminded 

"Oh no!" Rory sighed. "I'll do it tomorrow. I think we can go to that store that has funky plates and stuff. I'll get pan and pot... Something simple. Oh and other stuff like utensils!" Rory listed. 

"Didn't you and your roommates discuss what to bring?" Her mom asked. 

"Yup, your own utensils and plates, cups and stuff. Plus one pan and pot etc...one of each in case." Rory recited. 

Rory and Lorelai then looked at each other and gave high five's, yelled "DONE!" 

At Dugray 

Tristan had gotten his stuff packed and ready to go. He decided that if any last minute stuff he needed, he would go and buy. His parents still supported him until he got his job. Which would be after 7 years. This sounded very rich kid type, but Tristan decided that his parents got the cash to do so. Then Tristan carefully packed the silver framed photo of Tristan and Rory at the after grad party, where they were the Cutest Would Be couples. _Sigh, Rory. You mean a lot to me, I know it, and I will win you! _He got everything ready and called people to prepare his moving in his room. His parents arranged to get him a single, which was rare in a freshmen. But a Dugray got everything. He picked out paint colours, the bedding sheets, and planned to move in, in two weeks time. He still needed to buy his text books. His life was changing. _Well, tomorrow I have a hairdresser's appointment. Great, an hour there, wasting my time! _

Tristan got his hair cut the way he always did, plus he got blond highlights around which made him look more "hot" than he already did. Many girls turned and appreciated Tristan's look. But Tristan didn't pay attention to the many pretty girls that spotted him. 

Harvard two weeks later. 

"Rory, you look great! I'll miss you. Call me often!" Her mom said at the door of Rory's new room. They both painted the room, and helped organized Rory's new room. Luke had put some of Rory's boxes in his car and drove to Harvard, and Lorelai and Rory drove in their jeep with the remain boxes. They had finished Rory's room, and Lorelai had to leave. 

"I'll miss you, Mom. Take care!" Rory hugged her mom tightly. 

"I better go, honey, be good." Lorelai said and left with Luke. 

Paris, two weeks later at Harvard 

"Bye darling, you have the credit card. Have fun, be good. I expect top grades. Bye." Paris mom left as soon as she came. _Figures, she doesn't care. Oh well..._

Paris had finished decorating her room. Which was plain. White walls and rich bedding. That was all...There was few personal things. 

Tristan, two weeks later at Harvard 

He had finished decorating to his likes, and placed the photo of him and Rory next to the bed. That was the first thing he had done. Even if he didn't decorated the room, just that picture made it, the room "done". His parents, at home warned him, their expectations and gave him extra cash. They reminded that he had his credit cards and just went back to their own work. _Well, I'm surprise they remembered that I'm leaving today. Today's a new day, everything is gonna change. _

_No Dean, Mom, or Luke. Me, well Paris and Tristan are there..but oh well. Things are changing so fast!!!_

_I changed as well...I will win Rory. Things change, and today is any day to start!_

_Well, I'm a different person, I'm gonna make changes. I will win Tristan, he's mine! Things changed._

TBC 

Sorry it's shorter than the other chapter. More to come, I saw the r/r and everyone pretty much said to finish it. Sorry its not really realistic, but its my own fic!! lolz. I think this chapter is probably short...oh well. Thanx. R/R again!!! 


	3. Where do we go from here?

Body In English Lit (A.N. School started. Remember they all went to campus early to set up their dormrooms.) 

_Rory's alone, and one seat beside her's. Better catch it....Or maybe not. _Tristan saw a guy his own age with light brown hair and blue eyes taking the empty seat next to Rory, which should have been his. _How dare he??! _But his rational conscience replied, _it was free, anyone could take it!! _But what disturbed Tristan more was that the guy started to talk to Rory and she laughed. _Well, can't hate the guy, I can see WHY he's interested in Rory, I mean...its Rory! _ So Tristan took a seat one row in front of Rory, which happened, without his notice next to Cherise Florrester. 

"Hi Stranger! Long time no see..." Cherise started. 

"Uh..oh, hi." Absentmindly Tristan said, and he tried with all his might not to turn back to look at Rory. 

He felt a tap. He turned and acted surprised. _Dugray, your years of acting class better pay off. _Tristan turned around and pretended to be surprise at the fact that Rory was the one tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, hi Rory, you know..um.." Tristan had forgotten her name. 

"Cherise Florrester" the girl finished and smiled at Tristan then turned to Rory. "You are?" 

"Rory Gilmore, and this is Chris Liemdon" Rory smiled and introduced Chris to the couple. 

"Nice to meet you, so where do you come from, Chris Liemdon." Tristan flared in anger. Though Rory was technically taken by Dean, he felt threatened by Chris. _He better not catch Rory's eyes. _Tristan noticed even Cherise admired Chris, and other girls eyes caught by the sight of two handsome guys-himself and Chris. _He can have ANY girl but Rory! _

__"I'm from Canada. I went to UCC" Chris answered. 

"Isn't that..um..an..all boys school?!" Tristan hid a sniffle of laughter. 

"Yes it is, the number one private boys school in Canada" Chris answered calmly. _Urg, Americans! Ah, but Rory Gilmore is...well...fantastic. I think I might enjoy America. _Seconds later Chris noticed something. _So, this Tristan Dugray likes Rory...and she doesn't seem to...know it! Oh, this is fun, I can make him jealous. But then, it might fuel his need to win Rory, and I do want Rory to myself...but ONE problem, that boyfriend of her's Dean...._

__

__Back in UCLA. 

"Oh, Mandy...you look beautiful tonight But of course any _time _you look good." Dean leaned down to the petite frame and kissed Mandy on the lips. 

"Darling, you look good. This long weekend is _all _to ourselves, right?" Mandy asked Dean. Dean was seeing Mandy Claire for few months now. He started to see her since the week he saw her, the second week he arrived at UCLA. He was basically....cheating on Rory. 

He was taking Mandy to New York. He never thought he was the cheating type, but he couldn't help himself to two beautiful women. So different from eachother. One innocent, sweet, intelligent Rory, and the other feisty, mysterious Mandy, not to mention experienced. _I know Rory's a keeper. Guys would kill to be in my spot. But Mandy...oh Mandy, Mandy, Mandy...such a good diversion. She won't last long. Then Rory and I can still continue in our relationship. Rory, such a devoted girlfriend. She won't even look at another guy. Remember Dean, my boy, after you broke up with her, she was still waiting for you. But be careful. Don't take Rory granted. _

Back at Harvard. 

_Wow, two guys right infront of me. My, my, Tristan has gotten better looking during the summer. Oh and, Chris! Sooo hot! I mean, Canada has good looking guys...wait. Rory, you HAVE a boyfriend! Remember DEAN?!! Well, it can't help to look. Oh I better concentrate, Tristan said something. _"Humm?? Sorry, Tristan, what did you say?" Rory asked. 

"I was wondering after class you want to go for coffee or something?" Tristan blushed a bit. _Dammit Dugrey, it's just a girl. Yeah right, its Rory Gilmore!_

__"Yeah, that'd be...nice." Rory answered. The two were oblivious to the other people around them. They just stared at eachother as if time didn't exist. 

Cherise and Chris was just staring at the forms of Tristan and Rory. 

__

_Well, well, well, I see that Rory Gilmore finally noticed Tristan. Too bad I want him! Hands off girl!_

__

_Hmmmm so Rory noticed Tristan, well Tristan, I want Rory, and she's mine!_

__

_I wonder if Rory's thinking of Dean?..._

__

_I wonder what's Tristan's thinking about? Why is he looking at me THAT way? Strange. Maybe...maybe Dean was right. Could Tristan like me? I don't think so. Why would he when he could get anyone he wants. I'm, just me...Rory._

Class started, and all Tristan was thinking about was Rory. _She agreed to have coffee with me!!! At least it's something. She's so beautiful. _Tristan pretended to look at the back to see the time, although he had a watch on himself. He just wanted a peek. _Gosh, _(A.N. I am Christian and do not write or say anything that is in God's vainity.) _she's so beautiful. Like a goddess. She doesn't know I exist...I wish she would look at me the way she does in my dreams. My dreams have been coming back, stronger than ever. This is getting crazy! _

__

_Oh man, Rory Gilmore, since when do you check out Tristan Dugrey?! You have a wonderful boyfriend that loves you! Eyes off the boy!_

__

__Cherise and Chris notice the two looking at eachother when they thought no one saw them. 

_Rory Gilmore, I want Tristan, since the summer, and you ain't gonna stop me! He's mine. _A scowl came upon Cherise face and she slumped to her seat and tried to pay attention to the lecture.__

__

_My, my...the faithful girlfriend, Rory Gilmore is interested in Tristan. Hmmm I see that Cherise girl is jealous!_

__

__After class. 

"Yo Rory, where do you want to go for coffee?" Tristan asked Rory, ditching the two friends behind unintentionally. 

"Lukes?!" Rory joked. She really missed Luke's coffee. 

"Could Starbucks replace Luke's famous coffee for today?" Inquired Tristan. 

"I think I can try!" Rory smiled and the two handsome couple walked away oblivious to the jealous looks from Cherise and Chris. When the two couple walked, other guys noticed Rory. 

_Ha! You guys can look, but Rory's with me!!_

The girls eyed Tristan appreciatively. Rory felt a surge of pride to walk with Tristan. Not just for his looks, but she knew if he ever had another girlfriend, he'd treat her like his queen. 

_His queen, if he got a girlfriend..._She felt jealously as the thought of another girl with Tristan. _Rory Gilmore! You have NO reason to be jealous. You're not the one Tristan likes...or is it? However more, you have a boyfriend that is faithful to you, and loves you! How can you betray him by....by what?!_

The two couples got to starbucks and Tristan bought them coffee. Rory had spaced him a seat at a table. The routine seemed so harmless..but the meaning so much more profound. They didn't need words to know what to do. Rory went to grab a table, and Tristan got the coffee and food. To an average spectator, they looked like a couple that has been dating for years. They sat down, and just sipped their coffee, and no words were exchanged. They both savored the silence, but the company of eachother. Tension was there, you could tell. Tristan had feelings that ran deeper than a normal crush, and Rory felt something for Tristan that wasn't purely platonic. This newfound information distrubed Rory. Where do they go on from here? 

Sorry last chapter was boring, and took a long time!!! Its short, but I will add some more later. Enjoy!! Should I continue? 


	4. Change of Heart

Body _I don't get it, I sometimes think that Tristan might actually like ME! Weird...I mean, I have to admit, he is good looking...a lot of girls like him, they think his "hot". Nah, he couldn't like me, Rory Gilmore. Could he?...._

__

__**The weeks and months passed. Tristan and Rory got to be better friends. Once in awhile after exam month they attain a party. Just as friends they go together. They had made some friends...well Rory did. But Tristan had become Big Man on Campus (BMC). A lot of girls liked him. (Who wouldn't?) But it seemed that he wasn't all that interested. Rory and Dean were distant as days went by. Sometimes he wouldn't call when he was supposed to, and Rory didn't call or visited Dean when she said she would. Just life got in the way. But surprisingly, Rory thought of Dean less and less and more of Tristan. To Tristan, Rory was a goddess. He fear that if he dated, Rory would surely never think of him more than a friend or think that he wasn't interested in her. Because, he did. The end of their first year in university was over, and Rory and Tristan both made good finals and received A's in all their courses.**

"Hmmmmmm good coffee. I love your coffee making skills. I could just marry you!" Rory laughed, then realized that she made some comments about the marry part she reddened. 

"I know! Well, Rory sorry to say, I didn't propose just yet, and we're too young..you understand right?" Tristan joked back. But he spaced for a minute... 

_Scene of marriage in a chapel, Rory wearing a while gown, her hair up in curls looking angelic as ever...._

"Tristan...! Tristan...! Earth to Tristan Dugrey, did the coffee caffine alien get you or something?" Rory tried to get Tristan, but he had a distant look upon his face. Something so serene, peaceful. 

"Uh..sorry. Space out for a minute. So glad exams are over" Tristan changed the subject. 

_I wonder what he's thinking about? That look on his face was so calm, so at peace, so...there was something else on his face..that look. _

__"Earth to _RORY_. You're the one who just spaced off!!" Tristan laughed. 

_I like his laugh._

"Oops, sorry, just the caffine got to me I guess.." Rory laughed ruefully. 

_I could listen to her laugh forever...wohhh, slow down Dugrey, forever? That's a long time, you're young, girls like you...Yeah but Rory doesn't have feelings for me that way...I wish she did. So ok, I liked her for three years...thats...*all*. If she and I dated, how great would it be. Best friends and more. Someone to talk to, some to laugh with. Someone to love. _

__ Rory noticed that look upon Tristan's face, and didn't dare to interrup his thoughts. _I'll let him be._ Both knew when each other need space and quiet. They left the each other out and just sipped their coffee just enjoying the friendship and the stillness it provided. Only their company alone. 

**The girls at Harvard thought that Tristan was hot. Chased after him, been blunt, made double entendres. But he's eyes were just for Rory Gilmore. Sure a lot of guys liked Rory, for her looks and brains. But she never was interested in any other guy. Her heart was confused. Did she love Dean? Or losing interest and love for Dean? Lately, her eyes and heart seemed to recognize Tristan only. During the the last two years of Rory graduating, she broke up with Dean. She thought that it wasn't fair for her or him if her heart doesn't seem to be there. Dean on the other hand was furiously. But Rory had suspected the Dean was cheating on her...and he was. But as time went on, Dean realized that change was happening, they weren't in love, because if he was, he'd never cheat on Rory. Rory stayed at Harvard for her Masters degree to obtain a Ph.D, and Tristan was finishing his degree as well. Slowly the two people started to fall in love. They have known each other for now 10 years. Grade 10 to 4 years of university obtaining a bacholars degree and 4 years of Masters...Time will tell if they were meant to be.__**

**__**

**__**  
"Hey, Rory. Another year has passed. Congrats on your final exams. I hear you received highest in the Honors Programs." Tristan said. 

"Yup. I'm so happy! Mom called and she wants me to come home to celebrate! You want to come?" Rory asked shyly. 

"Well,aren't I intruding in a family celebration?" Tristan extended. 

"Nope, and I want...I want you to be there..." Rory blurted out. 

_I can't believe I said that._

_I can't believe she said that! Yes!!!!_

"Then, ok. I'd love to, Rory." Tristan answered. "I'd like that a lot." They both smiled at eachother in peace. The people around them saw something between Tristan and Rory. Some aura that held them in place. Some peace, serenity that they didn't want to disturb. They had to part their ways. They made plans to get together for the celebration. When Tristan was walking towards his room and took a nap... 

_*Wedding March*_

_Tristan standing at the alter waiting for his bride. Rory came through the heavy double doors wearing a long white gown, her hair up in curls, a veil covering her face, but not hiding it's beauty. She reached him and smiled. A single tear dropped down from her eyes. _

_"Don't cry, Rory." Tristan said and took her hand in his, and squeezed lighly._

_"I'm crying beacuse I'm happy" Rory smiled. They faced the priest, the ceremony began. The couple decided to say their vows in their own words. Tristan went first._

_"Rory Gilmore, I have loved you for so long. I never thought I would fall in love with anyone. But you surprised me. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, a better girlfriend...and now a better wive. I feel I don't deserve you, and I will forever make you, making you feel like a queen. I will be there till death do us apart. But I now believe in happily ever after. I would die for you, I would cry for you, I would take all your pains. I'd do anything for you, because I'm totally, head over heels in love with you. I'm not good with words, but know that, there could be nothing on earth that would change my heart for you. Only to love you more...but I doubt I could, because I love you so much." Tristan had tears in his eyes. Though he knew that his father would think that only a girl would cry, he didn't care. Because he had the woman of his dreams in his hands, and heart. _

_Rory cleared her throat, and wiped away some tears. She said,_

_"Tristan Dugrey, the only words when I think of you is that I love you. I think you're amazing. I can tell sometiems you think your not good enough for me, but you know what? I think that I'm not good enough for you. You're the first think I think about when I wake up. The first thing I think about when I go to sleep, and I dream of you. Your my other half. You have my heart, my eyes, my thoughts. I know that this is the real thing. That I was meant to be with you. I love you with all my heart and soul. Don't EVER doubt that...*ring ring*"_

"Wahh?" Tristan woke up startled. He turned off his alarm, and looked at the time. It was 8 p.m. He and Rory made plans to go to a party at 9:00. "I better get ready" 

**At the party__**

**__**

**__**As soon as they entered the building Rory and Tristan were apart. Mainly becuase girls tugged at Tristan and pulled him away from Rory. Secretly Tristan and Rory were not pleased to be separated. Around 12:00 a.m. in the party, Rory sitting on the couch and at one end of the room and right across the room Tristan sitting with other girls absentmindedly answering idle questions and looking for Rory. A song came on, "Two in a Million" by S Club 7. The dance crowd gathered in partners to dance. A girl was asking Tristan to dance. He was looking for Rory. He wasn't listening. 

"Tristan...Tristan!" a girl name Mandy tried to catch his attention 

"Hmm..? Sorry." Tristan said while looking at the other end, he and Rory caught each others eye. He half smiled, and she did as well. 

"Would you like to dance?" Mandy asked. 

"I'm sorry, I promised someone else..." and walked towards the middle of the dance floor dividing him and Rory up. Rory walked towards the dance floor. Both met at the middle. Tristan bent his head down and whispered, "Would you like to dance?" 

"Yes..." Rory breathe out. 

Their relationship was changing. Less platontically and more romantic. But both new that entering a relationship together would be different. They were already half in love with eachother. Knowing eachother for 10 years, they developed a strong friendship. 

The song ended, but they never left each others arms...so oblivious to others they kept on swaying their own tune. Rory cleared her throat and said. "Tristan...I broke up with Dean last weekend." Rory said out of nowhere. She didn't know why she said that. But she knew that both in their own way felt for something, more than lust...but not quite love. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Tristan asked. Hopeful at the same time. His dream seemed to be coming true. 

"I don't...I don't know. I think I fell out of love with Dean. We haven't seen eachother in 5 years, Tristan. I'm surprise it did last that long." Rory said truthfully. She knew in her heart, one of the reasons for the lack of phoning and visiting on her part was that, she didn't love Dean as much. If she did, she would have accepted his proposal at graduation night. She cared deeply for Tristan, and for a long time. 

Then it hit Tristan. Rory liked him. He could see her affection towards him in her eyes, the same reflection as it was in his eyes. So he did what any guy would. He bent his head and kissed her. 

They kissed, an innocent kiss that meant so much more than any other kiss. "Rory..." Tristan sighed. One of Rory's arm fell to the side and Tristan immediately left one had off Rory's back and intwined his hand with hers. When they came up for air, they just smiled. They kept on holding one hand together. The other hand was at Tristan's neck, and Tristan's other hand on Rory's waist. Rory leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder and sighed in contentment. 

They swayed to their tune and smiled. Their feelings were opened to each other. Tristan had to know something. He opened his mouth and quietly whispered in Rory's ear, 

"Since when?" He was meaning since when did she fall for him as he fell. 

Without moving her head, they swayed she said, "I think for years..." 

"I'm glad. Thank you." Both knew the meanings what the other was saying. For they knew each other for so long, their meanings not clear to others...but clear to them. They smiled both enjoying their new found affections. 

TBC (I know it seems to be the end..there is more to it..) 


	5. Can Love Conquer All?

Body Recap: Tristan and Rory kissed at a party. **One month later.**

"Hey Rory, I'm really happy right now" Tristan said, smiling down at his girlfriend, Rory Gilmore. They were walking down the street hand in hand at lunch hour. 

"Me too." Rory smiled back. She moved her body towards Tristan's slyly and Tristan let go of Rory's hand to put his arms around her shoulder. 

_Well well well, I see Rory Gilmore got her hands on him!! I can't believe it! If she never came to Chilton, Tristan would have been mine! _(A.N. incase you don't know who this is, its Paris. They are still in Harvard for schooling) _I will find a way to get him. Rory may had had the title as valedictorian at Chilton, but she won't have Tristan. He is mine!_

__

_**A year later. At a party where they first kissed.**_

_****_

_****_Tristan had his arms around his girlfriend's waist, and her arms around Tristan's neck. They swayed to the music in their own rthym. It was a fast song, but they just leaned on eachother. Rory's face was leaned on Tristan's shoulder, and Tristan's chin on Rory's head. 

"Happy anniversary, Rory." 

"Happy anniversary, Tristan. I...I...I love you." Rory said. She blushed. Her face was still leaning on Tristan's shoulder. She didn't plan to say it. She just blurted it out without realizing it. _Ohmygosh. Did I say I love you to Tristan? Oh...what happens if he's not ready. It's ok. I'll stay with him. No breakup. He means too much to me over an expression. Emotional expression...oh no..._

__Tristan lifted Rory's face away from his shoulder with his fingers under her chin. "I love you, Rory" and leaned down and kissed her. After they broke the kiss, Tristan looked into Rory's eyes. His face was shone with love. There was no mistaken for it. He just pulled Rory closer to him, and he breathed in deeply and sighed. "I love the way you and I fit together. I love the way how you look at me, and I feel so important. I love the way you smile at me, because when you do, I just don't see anything else. I love the way when you kiss me, I don't realize there is other things around us--parties, people. I love the way you hug me. I feel so protected and loved. I love how you call me, just to say hi or bye. I love the sound of your laugh. When I'm sad, just hearing that sound brightens my day. I could hear that sound forever. I love about your smartness. You work hard, you got this far by yourself. Your kindness, your sweetness. Just about anything. You captivate me. You entrall me. I love how you don't realize how beautiful you are. I love you because you love me, and because you're _you!_ The ten reasons aren't the only reasons why I love you. Those ten extend to so many other reasons why I love you." 

Rory had tears in her eyes. They dropped on Tristan's clothing. "I'm sorry." Rory meant about his shirt. Tristan understood. 

"No. I don't care. Don't cry. What did I do?" Tristan asked. 

"Nothing. It was so beautiful. That's all." Rory reassured. Since Tristan gave the 10 I love yous. She decided to say something too. She never thought of it, she just looked deep into her heart. 

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for all the memories we've created together. Thank you for waiting for me. So long you just waited. Thank you for making my dreams come true. Thank you for believing in me, that I can do anything. Thank you for all the comfort you gave me whe I was down. Thank you for all the laughs we shared. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for all the wonderful words you say about me. But lastly, thank you for being you, and loving me so much. Thank you." Rory concluded. 

"You know what. You don't need to thank me. I want to thank you for loving me back. It's so easy to fall for you, like breathing. I sometime think you're a witch. You cast a spell over me" Tristan chuckled. "Cliche, huh?" 

Rory laughed softly with Tristan. 

Tristan added, "but all the cliches, what I say is true." 

"I know." 

The noice was just there, but the two couples didn't realize it. 

Tristan held Rory close to him. "Do you know, I'm happy just holding you? It feels so _right._" 

Rory looked up. "I know. It's the same for me. We wasted so much time." 

"No. I think developing the relationship when we did made it this good. Imagine if we dated when we were 16, or 19. We might not have survived. We have this friendship that keeps us strong. Although I wish I had the previlege to hold you, kiss you, share inside jokes with you earlier, what meant to be, is to be." 

"You're right" Rory smiled and bent her head down to Tristan's. Where it belonged. 

Finally a slow dance came on. You are my everything by 98 degrees. 

"Rory, promise me something." 

"Of course." They didn't move from their position. 

"Never break my heart." Tristan said. 

Rory once again looked up, and kissed Tristan. She broke the kiss, their eyes met, their lips just one centimeter away, she murmured, "Never. I think if anyone does the heart breaking, it'd be you." Then Tristan bent his head to kiss his girlfriend again. 

_I love you Rory. _All other thoughts were lost on him. 

**At the same time, just at the couch one foot away from the dance floor.**

_So, Tristan and Rory made a one year anniversary. Be happy as you can, Rory, because it won't last. Tristan IS mine! _ Paris thought to herself. She sulked at the couch throughout the night watching Tristan dance away with Rory. 

All through the party, Tristan and Rory just slow danced, kissed, held eachother and just happy to be together. 

Just a minute later, "Rory, we're graduating soon. In three months we're done. What's going to happen to us?" Tristan asked brushing his lips on her hair. 

"I want us to be together...if you want...." Rory caught off, Tristan had cradled her chin in his hands and caught the eye contact. 

"Don't you ever doubt I don't want to be with you." Tristan said and brushed his lips lightly over Rory's. 

"I won't then. So what will happen to us? World is so big, Tristan. You want to be a doctor, me a reporter. It's going to be hard to keep contact and everything." Rory started. She was nervous. _I can't lose Tristan. He means so much to me. _

"We'll find a way, together." Tristan said. _She's worried. Don't worry Rory, I'll never let you go. I just found you._

"Let's figure it out when the time comes. If we love each other as we say we do, love will conquer all, right?" Rory said hopefully. 

"Yes." Tristan said. But he was doubtful of fairytales; however, ever since he met Rory, he believed in everything. _ I hope you love me as you say you do. If you love me as half as I love you, it'll work out. _

TBC sowwiez, writers block, more to come, R/R plz!!!!!!!!!! I will rite more, but later chapters are gonna be speed up in time cuz I really want to end this story! Thanx fer readin' this far! 


	6. Coming Home -- The End

Body **At graduation. Everyone attended. **(A.N. I am really sorry, but I really want to finish this story quickly as possible. So I am just rushing here.) 

The Dean of the school yelled into the microphone, "The valedictorian of year 2010 is Lorelai Gilmore. Or known as Rory Gilmore." 

Rory stepped up the platform and towards the microphone. "Hello graduates of 2010. Most of us here today has received their Masters Degree. What an honor. But we all deserve it. It may have been tremendous work, but in the end it is worth it. After today, we don't know what the future holds..." Rory smiled and looked to find Tristan's eye. They held for a second and she turned her attention back to the graduates. "but we're all going to know that friends will be there for us. When we first came to Harvard, all were awed by this place. Never thought we would end up here today. Some are not with us for whatever reasons, but in our hearts they are celebrating with us. We are born again, not as children but as adults. Leaving high school was hard, but leaving Harvard to the real world is even harder. Even Harvard was a plastic bubble for us, it was harsh, but not the real world. We will soon be popping this bubble of ours and entering the real world with the knowledge and skills we have been taught, and acquiring new in our work force. Good luck for the future, and wish you the best. Congradulations _Harvard_ graduates. You deserve it!" Rory looked once more to Tristan and walked down the platform and went to Tristan's waiting arms. 

"Congradulations, Rory. You deserved that spot up there." Tristan kissed Rory lightly on the nose. 

"Thanks. Glad you were here." Rory laughed. 

"Yeah me too." Tristan joked with Rory. 

_Gosh, _(A.N. you know why....) _Its great to be there and joke, kiss, be with Rory right now. I somethings don't think I deserve all this happiness. Why does she love me?_

_Tristan is so amazing. But what will the future hold for us?_

Tristan came top 5% in Harvard and went to work for a major hospital in Hartford, his hometown. Rory on the other hand had wanderlust and travelled globally to research news. She sucessed in the media world. Not suprisingly, Tristan missed Rory while she was away. They called each other everday to talk, and didn't want to let go of eachother. They knew they were in love. But as time went on, they rarely saw each other. Distance kept them apart. As they say, Out of Sight out of Mind. But they didn't want to give one another up. So they still "dated". So one years later at home of Tristan Dugray. 

"Hello, Dugray residence." Tristan said annoyingly. Rory didn't call. She was at Canada doing Bio-research for the news. She was late calling him, so he figured that she wasn't going to call. That meant he didn't want any other call. 

"Tristan?" Rory whispered. 

"Rory! I was expecting you. But..." 

"I know, sorry. I was tired and took a nap. I miss you." Rory said. 

"I miss you." Tristan said, "I want to see you. I have enough money now. I could quit doctoring and travel with you. I want to be with you." 

"Me too, but you love being a doctor. I couldn't take that away from you. One day you might regret and hate me for it." Rory explained. 

"Then come home! You...you could leave. I could support us." Tristan begged. Although he knew he wasn't being fair, he missed Rory too much. 

"I don't want you supporting me. Others would think that I'm using you, and I'm not..." 

"I don't care what others think, Rory. I miss you. We hardly ever see eachother. We missed our two year anniversary!" 

"I'm sorry. I was at South Africa!" Rory cried out. 

"I'm sorry. Don't cry. I just...I'm just frustrated. I miss you and you're so far away!" Tristan was tired, and he missed his girlfriend too much. 

"Tristan, maybe it's time..." Rory didn't finish. She was about to let Tristan go. She knew he wanted to settle down and make a family. Rory couldn't give him that, she loved to her job. 

"No! I'll wait. I don't...I can't let you go. I won't let you. Do you think by letting me go will solve the problem? All I would do is mourn over you, I'll never be able to marry anyone. Might as well say it now. Rory, I bought a ring. I want you to marry me when you are ready." Tristan said. 

"You...you want to marry me?" Rory was shocked, she never thought that far. 

"Yes, of course. I love you. Don't you know that by now?" Tristan assured Rory. 

"Yes." Rory said. 

"Yes to what?" Tristan begged. 

"Yes to both. I'm...I'm coming home Tristan. You're right, I miss you too much and can't let you go. I love my job, but you mean much more to me. I want a family." Rory said. She was smiling. She loved her job a lot, but she knew that Tristan meant more than any job. _I can get any job I want in Hartford. I can't let Tristan go. _

_Yes! She's coming home. We'll finally marry. _

"I'm coming home soon, Tristan. Let me finish this story, and we can...we can plan for our wedding if the offers still up." Rory smiled and asked shyly. 

"The offers always up for you. I miss you Rory. Come home." Tristan said. 

"Soon, in one week. Love you." Rory said and yawned. 

"I better let you go. Love you. Bye." Tristan said and they both hung up. 

_Rory's coming home!_

_I'm coming home!_

__

__**One week later.__**

**__**"Tristan!" Rory shreaked and ran towards Tristan's waiting arms. 

"Rory! I missed you." Tristan said, and kissed Rory lightly. He missed her more than he thought. _And I thought I really missed her. _He smiled. Their lips were one centremetre apart, and Rory said. "I missed you, Tristan. Hmmmm it's nice to be back where I belong." She leaned and kissed Tristan once more. 

When they parted Tristan leaned to kiss Rory once more, after he did so, he whispered in her ears, "I could get used to do, future Mrs. Tristan Dugray." 

"Me too, Mr. Dugray." They laughed and walked out of the airport. They arrived at Tristan's house. Since Rory wasn't with me, he didn't want to live in a big home where it felt empty. He could afford it, but he knew one day he and Rory would marry and she world prefer the modest homes. 

"I can't believe we'll be married soon." Rory smiled at Tristan. 

"I know. You're not going to regret it. We'll have children, little Rorys everywhere!" Tristan laughed and smiled at the notion. _I'm marrying my dream girl._

**(A.N. Since I really want to finish, no conflicts will be there. So they are marrying today, which I will decide that it's been forwarded to 6 months.) So Six months later at the church.__**

**__**

**__**Tristan was at the alter waiting for Rory to enter the church in her wedding gown. He didn't know what it looked like. He didn't care; she could be wearing normal clothes or even a bag and she'd be still beautiful to him. He chose his friend who went to Chilton and Harvard as his best man. He turned to smile nervously towards Matt (the best man), and Matt smiled. Matt knew that today was the second best day for Tristan. First was the day he and Rory finally realized their feelings towards each other, and the wedding to represent their deep love. They knew deep in their hearts, they were considered married. Even time and distance couldn't keep them apart. The music started and the heavy doors opened. It was midmorning summer, cool enough to enjoy the sun, Rory entered the church. The organs played loudly, but he didn't hear anything or anyone other than Rory. She was wearing pure white gown that was strapless and hugged all her curves till the stomach area and from there it flowed down to the flow. She had a veil that covered her face and wearing gloves up to her elbow. She had flowers of white and light pastel pink in a bunch. They were lilies and roses. Rory's hair was up in curls and a smile on her face. Her blue eyes shone with love as she walked up the alter. Tristan was awed. _My dream. It's coming true; and Rory's making it happen. _

Finally Rory reached Tristan and smiled. They linked arms and walked to the prist. When the vows came, Tristan and Rory decided to make their own. Tristan started. 

"Rory, I can't believe we're here. At this place, you _willingly_ marrying me." The people in the church chuckled lightly with Tristan. Rory only smiled. "This...this life is all but a dream that is coming true, and you're making them happen. I can't thank you enough. I know I'm not good enough, but I will love you forever. No matter what. There has been many obstacles in our relationship, but throughout it all, I know that you and I are meant to be. I'm not good with words, but the three words I describe to you doesn't do justice. I love you. I'm entralled by you. You captivate me like no one has ever had. People at Chilton must be surprised, me, Tristan Dugray, once a player is now worshipping the grounds that you walk on. I never thought I would fall in love. Didn't know the meaning of love. But once you came to Chilton, in Mr. Medina's class writing notes, I was just...speechless. I am now. You are beautiful without knowing or with words, inside and out. I fell for you in grade 10, and fell in love with you so long ago I lost count. But now we're 27 years old, here at this church saying our vows. I can just say, thank you for loving me and marrying me. Because I don't deserve it." Tristan finished. In the church everyone was crying. 

"Tristan, I know that sometimes you think you don't deserve me, but thats not even close. _I_ don't deserve you. I love you so much. Anything I do for you, is out of love, and doesn't feel like a sacrifice. I'm the one with the degree in English, and I can't find any words to say, except I'm madly in love with you. I was so scared that you'd break my heart. You were the player in Chilton, and you knew it and everyone did. People told me you liked me, and I thought, 'nah, he couldn't be. It's Tristan.' But I now know, I have your heart." Rory laughed jokingly. Though she half knew she did have Tristan's heart, she still couldn't believe that Tristan Dugray could love her. But the people did. They didn't laugh with her, for they saw how abinding his love for Rory was. So strong, and so pure that even the heavens would cry. "You once asked at our one year anniversary, 'Promise me one thing, don't break my heart.' I was ready to cry, because I truely believed that you would find someone greater than me to love. When you asked to marry me, I was half shocked, I thought maybe we're rushing. Just two years and getting married, but then realized, I've been waiting for you my whole life. You're my knight in shining armor. You certainly fit the job description. Tall, blond and blue eyes! But know that I love you so much. More than words could describe." Rory finished and Tristan was openly crying. The words that Rory describe in her vows would forever be engraved in his heart as well as every moment that they spent together in the past and for the future. The ceremony was over and Tristan and Rory shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The crowd cheered. When they walked out the alter, people threw small tissue paper. Rory and Tristan laughed happily. During their wedding dinner, they smiled, kissed and held hands and so oblivious to others around them. Their dreams had come true. They had come home to eachother. 

The End. 

I know it was really long. I think its around like probably a bit over 100k. Thank you for reading and R/Ring! I totally appreciated it. I hope you do Review for me. Though I know it was Cliche and corney, its the ONLY way to end this LONG LONG story!!! =) Hope you enjoyed reading this story. 


End file.
